Ziz Bird
Ziz Birds '''(Scientific Name: Infernus Aquila), also known as '''Bar Juchne, are a species of demonic birds that reside throughout the whole of Hell, In the Bible and the Torah, the Ziz Bird is one of the three archetypal beasts alongside the Behemoth and the Leviathan. Characteristics Ziz Birds are among one of the largest demons to ever exist. They stand at an average height of one hundred feet or 30.48 meters. Their wingspans stretch out to at least 850 feet. They appear as large reptilian birds of prey, reminiscent to those of the Pteranodons from the Mesozoic Era. It has dark red skin which tends to give the appearance of semi-solidified magma. Its head possesses a V-shaped crest that curls in slightly inward at the ends. Its beak is long and serrated, giving off the appearance of teeth and allows it to grab onto prey. It has claws on its wings at the ends of its two fingers and thumbs and its talons are curved with a slightly serrated edge to increase cutting power. Ziz Birds are the undisputed kings of Hell's skies often hunting in mated pairs. Residing within the Eighth Circle of Hell, the Ziz will hunt nearly anything. Nothing is safe from them, not even Behemoths, though a clash between a Ziz and a Behemoth will damage large areas. Female Ziz lay a clutch of up to fifteen eggs. Ziz Birds are extremely intelligent, far more than Hellhounds. They can respond to more complex commands from demons that they imprint on at birth. Ziz Birds give off a smoke-like aura which can create clouds that rain highly acidic liquid whenever they fly. Ziz can be tamed but demons must do so at birth as the Ziz will imprint. Even then, stealing an egg from a Ziz female is next to impossible. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength': Ziz are among one of the top-class demonic beasts. They possess immense levels of strength, surpassing even some Ultimate Class Demons. They possess hyper-elastic and extremely strong muscle tendons that when at full speed produce large shockwaves akin to those produced by the Tsar Bomba, which is the most powerful nuclear weapon ever produced meaning it can produce a blast that has a yield of at least 50 megatons of TNT just by flapping their wings and allows them to casually level cities just by flying over them. *'Immense Speed': Ziz are extremely fast, capable of going at speeds of 500x faster than sound. *'Immense Durability': Ziz have extremely tough scales, exceeding that of Chromium which has a 9.0 on the Mohs Scale, Tungsten, and Titanium, which has a resistance of up to 63,000 PSI. They can also withstand heats of up to 75,000 Kelvin. *'Biovolcanic Nature': Due to residing close to the Grixan Caldera, Ziz have been created to possess an internal volcanic system, causing them to radiate heat of over 1200 degrees celsius. They can also spew lava from the orifices located on the outer portions of their wings. *'Highly Advanced Tempestakinesis': Due to their volcanic nature, the Ziz are capable of manipulating the weather with their very presence, using the heat from their bodies to upset jet streams and the ash that comes from their wings to create highly acidic rains. *'Invulnerability': Ziz cannot be killed by conventional weaponry and their durability makes it difficult to kill even with supernatural powers and weaponry. Currently, Enochian Weaponry seems to work the best against them though one would have to possess enough strength to penetrate their skin. **'Immunity': Ziz are immune to all known forms of poison, having resided within the extremely toxic environments of Hell. *'Longevity': Ziz can possess a lifespan of 50,000 years. Weaknesses Harming and Trapping *'Enochian Weaponry': Enochian Weaponry work against Ziz. *'Supernatural Weaponry': All forms of supernatural weaponry are effective against Ziz but the problem is penetrating their skin. Killing *'Enochian Weaponry': Enochian Weapons can kill a Ziz. *'Supernatural Beings': Supernatural beings can kill Ziz but it is highly advised against doing so for anyone who is not at least B-Rank Ultimate Class. Trivia *The Ziz in Judeo-Christian Myth is said to be one of the three archetypal beasts, with it representing the Skies, alongside the Behemoth, who represents the Land, and the Leviathan, who represents the Seas. It is said to be served at the banquet following the End of Days. *Its wings are said to be the reason for the existence of the eclipse. *The Ziz are based on Titanus Rodan from Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology